The present invention refers to a novel method designed to obtain water by means of thermo-solar evaporation, and condensing and transporting this water to a place distant, be it for the use of the water itself or for the generation of electric power.
The problem of furnishing water for domestic as well as for industrial use is widely known; the shortage of water for land and cattle farming purposes is also critical.
Due to this systems have been developed in order to transport water to the sites where it is needed, or recourse to the perforation of wells is taken in order to extract water from the subsoil. Known water transportation systems are highly expensive and in most cases prohibitive for the above purposes; on the other hand, extraction of water from the subsoil is not always successful, this without considering the cost of the necessary energy and the fact that the tables are being depleted.
In the light of this it is highly desirable to find an effective and economical way of obtaining water, and also transporting it at reasonable prices.
An object of the present invention is to furnish a method which allows the evaporation of water from a water table, be it fresh water or salt water, by using solar energy.
A further object of the invention is to furnish an apparatus for the transportation of the once condensed water obtained by the above method, if necessary over considerable distances which may include rough terrain. The invention also covers the possibility of generating electricity by means of free falling water.
Other uses, objects and advantages of this invention will be self-evident or will be specified in the following detailed description of the invention.
Basically the invention comprises the concentration of solar rays by way of solar thermal energy collectors of the parabolic channel type (eventually elliptical or circular) which, upon receipt of the sun rays concentrate them at the focal point producing high temperatures; at the focal point there is located a tube through which circulating oil continues to flow through a coil which is submerged under a thin water layer of a table; as a result of the high temperature achieved in the coil the water boils and evaporates.
In the coil a constant temperature is maintained by forcing the circulation of oil through the coil by means of an electrically operated hydraulic pump. This electrical pump runs on electric power produced by photovoltaic cells; the necessary connections are furnished in order for the hot oil to reach the coil and apply on the water the maximum temperature concentrated by means of the sun ray collector, thus producing the evaporation of the water at the pressure required for it to rise to a preset height in a rising tower.
A continuous rising capacity of the water vapor is achieved if the temperature in the rising tower is maintained as well as by constantly increasing the flow area, which relieves the vapor flow by reducing frictional losses.
Condensation of the water vapor is achieved by shock and refrigeration of the water vapor as it hits a cover or ceiling wherein are furnished cooling fins or any other heat dissipating means, and canals where the vapor condenses and can be collected. The canals are designed so as to allow for easy formation and runoff of droplets. The cover or ceiling is manufactured of a material having good thermal conductive properties which allows for a more rapid dissipation of heat and can be manufactured, e.g., of aluminum.
The water in the top part of the tower is caused to descend through a pipeline of proper dimensions as regards the vapor volume being fed; the pipeline will be laid so that it forms a descending slope which allows a water flow to build up by gravity, producing a vacuum which enhances circulation and further suction of vapor. There also will be siphons installed along the pipeline, which in spite of topographic conditions allow the water to flow even over small elevations or mounds due to the effect of the law governing the continuity of matter (rising of water in canals).
From the above readings it will become evident to a person of skill in the art that it is possible to generate electric power taking advantage of the water falls in order to drive hydraulic turbines as many times as the topography will allow for it, or even better, to drive water directly up in order to have it fall for the use in the generation of electrical power, that is to say, to directly feed power generating plants, furnishing afterwards the water for whatever other use(s) it may be needed.
The procedure of evaporation, elevation and transportation of the water may be repeated as many times as it is deemed necessary in order to transport water through valleys and mountains.